


无罪推定

by todistaja016



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 条子文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todistaja016/pseuds/todistaja016
Summary: 关于联盟条子们与曼西斯邪教组织旷日持久的对抗“亚楠没有罪人。”
Relationships: Antal/Edgar (Bloodborne), Damian/Micolash (Bloodborne), Gascoigne/Henryk (Bloodborne), Younger Madaras Twin/Valtr (Bloodborne)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	无罪推定

## Presumption of Innocence

  


**半小时前：**  
戴米安找到米克拉什的时候，他已经让人给绑起来了。杀人藏尸，器官买卖，组织邪教活动，人证物证俱在。院子里埋着二十一具尸体，戴米安知道，等警方彻查米克拉什名下其他几处房产时，这个数字还会增加。这回多少钱都没法把他给赎出来了。

 **在66分局：**  
也许是突降暴雨的缘故，亨里克的胫骨又开始隐隐作痛。上星期新买的膏药一点也不顶用，但他还是决定信任那个长得像土拨鼠的尼泊尔商人，再贴几天看看效果。

最近局里又开始闹虫灾，于是走廊上、洗手间隔间里，乃至茶水间放茶叶和咖啡的抽屉里都配备了杀虫剂。它们的瓶子是黑色的，看起来跟咖啡罐毫无两样，因此——不难猜测是在警监沃尔特的授意下——有人往上面贴了手绘的卡通害虫以作区分。

老警督把自己的马克杯放在台面上的时候，几个刚入职不久的年轻警员刚好走进来，嘴里讨论一些什么“以前狗的寿命顶多只有十年，现在倒是个个都能活到十二岁，我邻居家那条法斗......”咖啡机爆出类似农用机械的巨大噪音，把对话搅碎在一股沥青般的黑水中。说话的人下意识骂娘，但亨里克只看见口型，其他人则紧张地以眼神示意他的存在。

身为局里资历最老的警探之一，亨里克早已经习惯了新人时不时的冒犯，加上他本人也和这台古老的咖啡机间存在过节，所以只是朝着吓成灰白色的年轻人们点了点头便离开了。

夜才刚刚开始。这位年迈的警督坐在自己的办公室里，双手环握着暖烘烘的马克杯，听着雨声和晚高峰车流破浪前行的动静。窗户隔音效果很好，大雨裹挟着街道扑到玻璃上，却好像一头年老力衰的野兽，连嘶吼也被简化成猫儿柔软的呼噜声。亨里克已经想不起来自己上一次这样安逸是什么时候了。他的视线轻飘飘划过几个月来头一次没有被覆盖在文件堆底下的桌面，划过他那台行将就木的老式电脑，最终定格在小相框上。他把照片拿起来，加斯科因，他最好的搭档跟妻女一起坐在家中花房里，齐齐朝着镜头转过头来，仿佛家庭下午茶会让某个手持相机的不速之客打断了。但根据他们脸上洋溢着的幸福笑容来看，他们毫无怪罪之意。

他们毫无怪罪之意。

亨里克笑了，驱散脑海里开始麇集的某些黑色回忆。今天晚上是安宁之夜，他不想为任何事情伤神。大拇指轻轻扫过照片上加斯科因的嘴角，他喝干了最后一口咖啡，将相框又放了回去。

他又花了半分钟盘算接下来该做的事：不能再喝咖啡了。天知道他怎么又条件反射似的泡了咖啡，但今天晚上不能再喝了。先洗干净杯子，然后看完今天下午实习生送过来的那几份报告，接着大概不到九点钟就可以下班了。开车回家，洗个热水澡，读一会书，好好睡一觉。他为这个安排感到雀跃无比。

从办公室走向茶水间的时候，他不经意往警监办公室瞟了一眼，沃尔特陷在他那把全局唯一带海绵的转椅里，半背对着门，手里握着电话。虽然看不出表情，但亨里克隐隐觉得这个背影看上去极其让人不安。

茶水间里空无一人，外面的办公区域也寂寥无声，没有圆珠笔敲在桌面上那种不耐烦的噪声，没有打字机日夜不休的吐墨声，没有年轻警员的咒骂和嘟哝声，什么都没有。亨里克心中的不安又开始躁动，他飞快地甩干杯子里的水，逃也似地快步回到走廊上，但所有警员都已经从位子上站起来了，高级警督们也都在这里，仰着头，张着嘴，听沃尔特在楼上扒着栏杆讲话。

有人从背后拍打亨里克的肩膀，又湿又冷。他回过头，山村警督站在那里，浑身都在往下淌水，他差点把他认成窗外那野兽般的暴雨化身成的魔物。

“曼西斯学派，米克拉什。”暴雨说。亨里克清晰地看到，他的嘴唇发白，瞳孔仿佛在颤抖，显然不只是因为冷。

 **在现场：**  
戴米安撑伞走到院子里，沿着那个被挖开一半的尸坑缓缓踱步。绕了三圈之后，他走到栅栏边上，从口袋里掏出两部按键式手机，仔细地输入数字，各播出去四通电话。

最后一通电话挂断，他转过身，眯起眼睛，用一种苦涩的表情迎接从三个方向射过来的警用手电光束。

 **在审讯室：**  
“八通电话！”有人在走廊里咆哮，“他打了八通电话！证人就全都开始装傻了，真他妈的见......”

亨里克关上门，拉开椅子，放下手里的文件袋和笔，坐下。审讯室内和室外仿佛是两个独立的空间。被审问者双手交握，平静地望着他。

“你好，警官。今晚雨下得真大。”

“是啊，亚楠已经很多年没下过这么大的雨了。”

亨里克从文件袋里抽出一本空白本子，在桌子上摊开，压平，身体放松地靠向椅背，右腿搭上左腿。戴米安以一种拘谨而稳定的方式正坐在椅子上，并没有改变姿势。

“想喝水吗？”亨里克问。

“不用了，谢谢。”戴米安飞快地笑了一下，眼里依旧是往常那副忧心忡忡的神情。

“这不是关于你的......”亨里克皱眉，“实际上，这完全跟你有关，但面临几百年牢狱之苦的人不会是你。至少半年内不会是。”

“我真心希望这件事情不要发生在任何人身上，”戴米安眼里的忧愁加深了，“内在之眼指引我们。”

亨里克浑身上下的汗毛都立起来了，一道青灰色的闪电窜过他的脊背，直逼天灵盖。但他什么都没有表现出来。

“二十一具尸体，”亨里克开始从文件袋里取出一系列令人毛骨悚然的照片，“其中三具已经高度腐烂，十五具上发现了仪式痕迹；这些是从米克拉什的屋子里搜到的仪式道具，形状和伤口完全吻合；除此之外，还有总共六十颗属于不同失踪人口的眼球。”

“哦，天哪。”戴米安无助地捂住脸，眼神却冷静地审视着那些照片，“这真是......太不幸了，何等不幸的遭遇，愿他们在科斯大神的关爱中安眠。我的挚友可千万不要被扯到这种事情里来。”

亨里克从鼻子里挤出一声嗤笑，“这又是何必，你我都对这些已经很熟悉了，不是吗。”

“我不懂你的意思，警官。”

“如果不是这场大雨，如果不是碰巧有人在家炖肉的时候闻到了尸体腐败的气味，如果不是米克拉什让人抓了个正着，”亨里克深吸了一口气，“这八年来那一百多个可怜人遭的罪就一笔勾销了，是不是？”

戴米安没有说话，脸上表情惨淡。

“听着，我知道你就是他的那个副手。我们几年前就知道了。今天晚上，我需要你讲点我们不知道的，然后我们再算算你会跟那个变态一起被关上一百年还是两百年。”

“你指的是那八通电话吗？”戴米安的嗓音冷冷的。

“不，我们暂时还没讲到这，”亨里克凑近，像查看猎物尸体的鹰隼，“我要你从事情最开始，一步一步把每个环节都给我讲清楚，包括曼西斯学派的成立，你们实施绑架的过程，所有被害人的名单，还有......”

“仪式的具体过程？”戴米安的声音诚恳起来，不知道为什么，亨里克觉得他正用一种怜悯的眼神打量自己，“是发生在薇奥拉女士和女孩们身上的事吗？是的，我看过新闻，就是前几年发生的事情吧。”

亨里克死死掐住自己的虎口。

“但是，警官，我知道你们做事讲求证据......”

“我只会在必要的时候出示证据。”

“让我看一眼好吗？那时候的照片，你们一定还留着，”戴米安也从容地凑上前来，死死盯着亨里克的双眼，亨里克闻见墓土和海风的气息，拼尽全力才没有往后退，“让我看看薇奥拉女士和孩子们的照片，也许我会想起来什么。”

又开始了。警督感到头皮发麻，视线似乎被某种不可见的力量吸附在戴米安那双丛林般深邃的绿眼睛里。亨里克希望他停止那种眼神，不要再看，不要再看着自己了，给自己一秒或两秒的时间转动眼球，为神经松松弦，大口喘两声气——但戴米安的眼神是那么顽固不化，那么悲哀，那么......也许是灯下过于棱角分明的光影制造的错觉，亨里克逐渐觉得，那双眼睛里透露着一种视死如归的坚毅。

他再也坚持不下去了。把桌子上所有东西一股脑带走，跨大步逃出门外，一次也没回头。那个声音依然在外面吼叫：“冰箱里是他妈牛肝和羊心脏？怎么会是畜牲的内脏？口供里的人头呢？......没有指纹，没有血迹，什么都没有！天杀的犯罪实验室那帮孙子今晚都嗑嗨了吗！”

亨里克的步伐逐渐加快，墙壁从四面八方朝他挤压过来。他冲进洗手间，笔直撞在隔间门上，半边身体毫无知觉；接着又将自己扔到洗手池边，颤抖着去拧水龙头，但胃里的东西已经涌到了喉咙口，他把那一整杯沥青一滴不剩地呕了出来。

他没看见的是，有只虫子晃动着成百对足从他的手背上爬过去，消失在袖口。

 **几年前：**  
晚上，亨里克走进局里，大厅内漆黑一片。他闻到空气中一股不稳定的香甜气息，感受到四周的黑暗里电流般传导的视线。他的手下意识往腰间伸去，又往回收了收。最后他彻底放松下来了，双手一摊，“哦，拜托！”

所有的灯都在同一时间打开，老警督不得不眯起眼睛适应新的亮度。彩带雨从天而降，卡祖笛和其他什么派对乐器的声音震耳欲聋。大家笑闹着簇拥上来，有人从身后拍打他的肩膀，有人欢呼着把纸板做成的生日帽扣到他脑袋上，剩下的人凌乱却自信地唱起了生日快乐歌，没有一个声音在调上。

“你们就没考虑过先排练一遍吗？”亨里克装出一副无奈的神情，被大家拥挤着往前走。办公桌被推到了一起，桌子边缘放着一个生日蛋糕，还没从盒子里拿出来。

“小伙子们说要买水果蛋糕，”一位老警督跟他解释道，“就我们几个知道你不爱吃水果。”

“我提醒过他们你也不喜欢巧克力了，”山村不知道从哪挤过来，“但是没人听我的，我看他们根本就是自己嘴馋。”

“加斯科因呢？”亨里克忙着把那顶丑帽子从脑袋上摘下来，同时视线在人群中四处寻找自己搭档的身影，“我记得他今天排夜班。”

大家这才意识到事情的奇怪之处，你看看我，我看看你，互相确认过彼此都不是加斯科因。这场生日派对本身就是加斯科因的主意，他本人却不在场，警察们的直觉立刻在快活的氛围里激起了冷醒的水花。

“我给他打电话。”有人摸出手机，放在耳朵边上，结果通到了语音信箱。他看看亨里克，但就在这时，报警台的电话却接了进来，被命令出警的是66分局的全部警力。

大家只花了半秒钟更换心情，紧接着纷纷冲向挂在椅背上的外套、抽屉里的佩枪，飘在空中的彩带和生日歌的音符这时才想起来落到地上。忙乱之中，亨里克瞥见那盒蛋糕被推挤到了地上，不知道谁往上面踩了一脚，奶油和巧克力淋漓尽致地泼溅出来，像一具车祸现场的尸体。

那时还没有人意识到，接下来即将见证的一切会成为他们延续一生的梦魇。

亨里克没有仔细观察过“仪式”的完整情景，但仅匆匆一眼，已经足矣在他的眼球表面印刻下永远不可磨灭的痕迹。犯罪实验室的人聚集在门口迟迟不愿意进来，打头的几个警员靠近布道坛又纷纷退下，很多人开始呕吐，教堂里的烛光将他们痛苦的影子扭曲成千奇百怪的形状，投射到四壁。亨里克非常希望自己看错了，但事实就明明白白摆在那里，被作为祭品而近乎面目全非的，正是加斯科因的妻子薇奥拉和他的两个小女儿。在他从警接近二十年的生涯里，这是他第一次被恐惧的本能彻彻底底支配身心。

“眼球，”他听见山村在离自己很近的地方颤抖着说，“好多眼球，笼子，是曼西斯......”

亨里克也认出来，那副祭祀场景就跟他们几年前收缴的曼西斯学派经典中记录的仪式如出一辙。

“加斯科因。”他的喉咙里滑出一个名字，“难道你......”

就像回应他的呼唤那样，门外传来一声令人毛骨悚然的巨吼，紧接着是成片的枪声和警员们的呼喊声。亨里克冲出去，上了子弹的枪握在手里。“去教会街了！”有人朝他喊，他一把拉开车门，坐进驾驶室，疯狂地打着方向盘。车子冲上街道，野兽的轮廓影影绰绰在他前方奔行。

“加斯科因！”他极尽全力朝着窗外大吼，但回应他的是行人撕心裂肺的尖叫和被抛到半空中的肢体碎片。很多次，他可以一脚油门撞上去，但他做不到。最终，野兽闪进路边的小巷，亨里克从车上下来，又冲回去把储物箱翻了个底朝天——他没能找到那只能够让自己搭档恢复理智的小音乐盒。但既然已走到这一步，66分局所有警员共同把守的秘密已然大白于天下，无辜的死者已经出现，一切都不可弥补了。

加斯科因染上了兽化病。十年来，他们对外守口如瓶，加斯科因本人也尽最大的努力去当一个好警察、好丈夫、好父亲。他本来可以拥有一个正常的家庭，但这一切努力在今夜，被那场渎神的仪式化为乌有。亨里克的怒气战胜了一切恐惧，他甚至没发现自己把枪落在了车上，就追在发狂的搭档身后冲进了建筑物漆黑的地下室。

曾是加斯科因的野兽蜷缩在角落里，嘴里还叼着一条带血的小腿，大概属于某个跟他的小女儿一般年龄的女孩。亨里克走近，摇曳的吊灯将他的影子同时呈现在三面墙壁上，野兽死死贴在墙边，嘴里发出威胁性的呜呜声。

“加斯科因，好搭档，朋友，”亨里克带着怜爱迎上前去，他快哭了，“事已至此，没有办法了，我们尽力了。”

他不顾及野兽喉咙中滚动的低吼，继续往前走。就在某一毫秒之间，野兽眼球里属于加斯科因的成分荡然无存，它嘶吼着扑向老警督，后者张开双臂作拥抱的动作，然后猛地降低重心，右手迅雷不及掩耳之势从靴子侧面拔出短刀，精准刺进野兽胸口的要害。那两只巨爪只来得及在空气中扑腾了两下，就无力地垂了下去。亨里克在它的怀抱里慢慢跪下，承担不住野兽身躯和悲痛叠加起来千钧的分量，泪流满面，喉咙里发出中老年人那种丑陋不堪的呜咽声。

姗姗来迟的警员们站在楼梯上，不敢再往下走。锯肉刀、教会镐、螺纹手杖这些被时代除名的武器出现在他们手上，看上去滑稽极了。

这天夜里，66分局的所有夜班警员都被迫再次想起自己曾是猎人，再次回忆起猎杀之夜的血腥和恶臭；他们还被迫去记忆一个新的事实：加斯科因是以野兽的身份死去的。

生日蛋糕掉落的痕迹不到次日白天就被打扫干净，连带着所有的彩带和空气中的欢快气氛，从时空中被抹得干干净净。局里给亨里克批了一个星期的假，但亨里克和往常一样一大早就来了，所有人都躲闪他的目光。他走进自己的办公室，把属于加斯科因的东西收拾起来，堆在角落里跟所有没结果的卷宗烂在一起，只留下了他们一家人的照片。除此之外，他在任何地方都没能找到那个本该出现在关键时刻、拯救数条性命的小音乐盒。

此后数年，亨里克都会在行走时刻意绕开那块盛放过蛋糕尸体的地面；奶油和巧克力的味道开始令他反胃；他近乎疯狂地收集有关曼西斯的剪报；他不再造访教堂。

 **几分钟前：**  
注意到有人站在桌边的时候，马达拉斯探员正在给贴纸上的害虫描上最后一条小细腿。他从笔尖移开视线，看到的是一只包敷在白色手套下的手，指关节在他的桌面上颇有风度地叩了三下。

“有空吗？”

他抬起头，紧绷着嘴唇，以免让警监看出自己心中的狂喜。沃尔特脑袋后面环绕着灯光，像异国宗教画上的神明。“我需要你替我去找一个人，不要让其他人知道，”他神秘兮兮地压低声音，“加班费等会到我办公室来取。”

马达拉斯张了张嘴，他没听明白最后那句话是什么意思，但沃尔特又抬高了音量，“还有，不要奶精，但别忘了多拿点白糖。”

马达拉斯探员答应着，察觉到掌心里多出了某种硬物，是一张纸条，而他甚至没注意到那只手是怎么变戏法似的溜进他手心里的。警监随意地挥了一下手，转身走上楼梯。

马达拉斯又在座位上愣了一会，低下头记住纸条上的名字和地址，将它包进口香糖纸里丢掉。

在后来的整段漫长路途上，他始终努力想要回忆起那只手的触感，想要在脑海里模拟出那几根纤细修长的手指在自己掌心底下的画面，但是徒劳无功。

于是他又开始思索先前那句话的意思。

 **安塔尔的证词：**  
桌子对面的人几分钟里变换了四五种坐姿，仿佛椅子上有什么东西折磨得他痛苦难安。最后，他干脆站起来了，在这间窄室里四处走动，活像一头被锁在笼内的狮子。

“安塔尔先生。”亨里克尽可能让自己的嗓音听上去和蔼些，尽管他至今为止还没有过在审讯过程中唱白脸的经验，“关于这整件事情，你有什么想说的？”

“我？”安塔尔在单面镜前站定，“你们都已经知道我干过什么了，还用我再说一遍吗？我就应该被判死刑，吊在外面示众，喂野狗。”他的语气里没有丝毫反讽的意味，而是真真正正的痛心疾首。

“没那么严重，”亨里克揉了揉眉弓，“毕竟我们去年没能找到任何关于你的......额，犯罪证据。现在只是需要你以证人的身份，告诉我们，米克拉什或者戴米安或者其他什么人都干过什么事。”

困兽扭过头来，一双泫然欲泣的眼睛盯着他。“我不能说。不是我不想说，而是我真的什么也不知道。如果我接触过这个组织更为核心的部分，恐怕就没法像今天这样跟你说话了，警官。我只是替他们把人绑来，钱按人头算，接下来那些人会遭遇什么我一无所知。”

“好吧。咱们先聊聊别的。你从那里面逃出来之后，日子过得还好吗？”

“还可以，我在社区里找了些体力活，周末在码头还有份夜班工作。但是埃德加的状态一点也不好，糟糕透了。”他不得不停下来调整呼吸节奏，“我怀疑他在那个地方看了不该看的东西，弄丢了一部分灵魂。他患上了某种慢性谵妄，每天半夜，我是说每一天，他都会做噩梦，一直到天亮都再也没法睡着。”

亨里克点点头，光是听着这段描述他的心就已经揪了起来。自从加斯科因死后，噩梦追杀了他足足两年，无法入睡，也不敢入睡，直到今天他偶尔还会经历这样的夜晚。

“是什么让你想到脱离曼西斯学派的？”

“尸体，”安塔尔紧蹙的眉头在脸上架起一道阴影之桥，“我看到了尸体，被装在一个箱子里......我一靠近，箱子就弹开，里面装满了......人的身体部件，男女老少的，甚至还在活动......他们让我把它搬到别的房间去，那语气就好像，好像那里面装的是普通的瓷器......”

亨里克一点也不想听他说下去了，好在他自己已经刹住了话头。

“好了，”亨里克在本子上速记着，“你可以走了。直接沿着走廊左拐，从正门出去就行了。”

安塔尔晃了晃，但没挪动步子。“警官，我有一个请求......是我个人的请求。这次能不能不要传唤埃德加？”

亨里克抬起眼皮。

“医生说他还在康复期，”安塔尔的语气就和眼神一样诚恳，“他已经快半年没出过门了，提供不了什么有效情报的，我保证。求你了。”

老警督叹了口气。看来这才是这个前绑架犯真正想说的话。

“你放心，我们暂时还不需要去打扰他。”

安塔尔的肩膀终于松弛下来了。“保重，警官。”

“你也保重。”亨里克站起身来，拍了拍他厚实的后背，“好好照顾他。”

这个身材高大的亚哈古尔男人竟一下子红了眼眶，“我会的。谢谢。”

 **在审讯室：**  
“我跟你们的一名绑架犯说了话。”

亨里克在椅子上坐下，盯着桌对面那个从容镇定的男人，手里的圆珠笔在桌面上按得咔哒咔哒响，“他透露了一些至关重要的信息，对你和你的同谋都非常不利。”

“安塔尔？希望他过得还好。”戴米安怀念地笑了，“他选择了抛弃真理，回到蒙昧之中，但这确实能够给一部分不受真知感召的人带来幸福，不是吗。”

“你猜错了，不是他，”亨里克垂下眼睛在纸上写字，“你们的绑架犯遍布全城，我们刚才又抓到了一两个。”

戴米安脸上的笑容变得苦涩，“他的故事里是不是提到了装着活骸骨的箱子？警官，那种东西根本就不存在，否则你们早就在我们的仓库里找到过它们了。”

“也许我们已经找到了，”亨里克勾起嘴角，“只是你不知道。你到死为止都不会知道我们已经掌握了多少证据。”

这话让戴米安再一次流露出那种怜悯的神情，但只是一瞬。他低头观看自己的指甲，又将手掌翻过来。接着他抬起头，望着天花板上的某一点。亨里克顺着他的眼神看过去，一条线形虫正在缓慢爬行。

“警方对曼西斯学派的指控，已经持续了整整八个年头，”戴米安叹气般说出这些话，“但是搜查一无所获，所谓确凿的人证和物证一次次凭空消失，你们每次只能把我和我的挚友抓起来，第二天又因为证据不足放出去。知道这是为什么吗？”

亨里克听着。

“因为米克拉什把我们保护得很好。”

虫子已经不在天花板上了。戴米安的眼神漂浮在空气中，仿佛那里存在着只有他看得见的某种事物。

“你真的相信，那样一个疯子会产生保护什么人的念头？”

“他把我们保护得很好。”

戴米安重复着，声音坚定而虔诚。

“警官，你们根本什么都不明白。”

 **在警监办公室：**  
“圣歌团靠不住，”山村推门进来，“没能从尤莉叶嘴里挖出有用的消息。”

沃尔特从文件堆上抽出一叠交给他，“蛇鼠一窝，意料之中。”

来自东方的警探看了一眼靠在墙边的亨里克，又看看沃尔特，转身出了门。

“人心惶惶啊。”警监总结道，手中的钢笔在纸面上飞快地滑行，发出“唰唰唰”的声响，“现在神棍们才是社会的主人。也许是时代变了，也许是咱们老了。”

亨里克没说话，他看着这名亚楠有史以来最年轻的警监，感觉自己古老得像一头骨架被挂在博物馆供人凭吊的史前动物。

“马达拉斯那小子最近也有点不对劲。”

“怎么说？”沃尔特猛地刹住手中的动作，纸面上飞快生成一小滩墨迹。

“哦，拜托，别告诉我你没发现。”

“是，是，每天早上一块培根三明治，每天下午三点一杯大吉岭，他那些小动作，他看我的眼神，你以为我没注意到吗？我给过他机会了，那么多次，但他自己也明白这事没可能。他甚至不愿意接受升迁，一步也不敢到楼上来，好像我会生吃了他似的。”

亨里克压了压嘴角，但还是笑了。空气中厚重到令人窒息的压抑氛围被警监的玩笑稀释了几分。

“哦，你指的不会是其他事吧？那真是尴尬透顶了。”

老警督摇了摇头，虽然他指的确实不是这种不合时宜的绯色故事。

“还有哪些线人能派上用场......”他把话题拽回来，“西蒙？”

“他什么都不会说的。”

“艾琳？”

“我敢打赌她已经把咱们的专线拉黑了。”

“布拉多？”

“一丘之貉。”

“帕奇？”

警监重重叹了口气，重新执起钢笔，显然已经对这个话题失去了兴趣。亨里克久久地注视着他，他刚才分明看见一条虫子在警监深蓝色的制服之间爬行，但一转眼又不见了。沃尔特扭过头来，“这样吧，用老办法。”

“什么老办法？”

“联盟猎人的作风，”沃尔特眼里闪着光，“我看得出来，你渴望复仇，盟友。我们趁着夜色，将那些披着人皮的畸形剁成碎块——”

“行不通。”亨里克闭眼，扭过头。

“行得通。而且只有我的办法才行得通。你也看见了，害虫大摇大摆爬行在街道上，打扮得人模人样，这个城市早就需要一场彻底的清洗，就像今夜的暴雨一样。这是我们，是联盟永远的使命。”警监的声线又开始在某种隐秘的兴奋中颤抖，一个个音节好似从牙缝里挤出。亨里克很怕他这幅样子，这让他想起许多年之前他们第一次相遇时发生的事情。

“沃尔特，看看那场猎杀把你变成了什么......”他用难以置信的眼神瞪过去，“你那时候就跟这城市里的黑暗没什么两样。”

“为了我的盟友，我愿意再度回到黑暗里去。”

“那就为了你的盟友，为了我，为了......”亨里克的声音高起来，“为了最关心你的那小子。求你别乱来，好吗？”

沃尔特眼里的激情以不可思议的速度冷却下去了。

“老亨里克啊，对于我来说，你的决定至关重要。但你得知道，应该为加斯科因一家的悲剧买单的不是曼西斯学派。我是说，远不止是他们。血液里含有剧毒的动物不会被自己的血杀死，没人能在老千亲自制定的规则下玩赢老千，你明白吗？要是这话不中听，那我很抱歉。”

“确实如此，但这话你已经说了八年了。”

亨里克一阵风似的刮出门，毫不理睬被带到地上的那几页打印纸，还不忘狠狠把门砸上。那个新来的外地实习生就站在走廊里，似乎是来找沃尔特的，惊恐万状地看着他走回自己的办公室。他把自己摔进转椅里，隐约听见走廊另一头警监的狂笑。

“这里是亚楠，盟友，”沃尔特吼道，“这是属于猎人和野兽的城市，那套大太阳底下的制度在这鬼地方根本就不适用。”

“全都是疯子。”亨里克暗骂。

 **帕奇的揭露：**  
马达拉斯探员赶到那家汽车旅馆的时候，雨已经差不多停了。

每一级楼梯都在他走过的时候发出行将断裂的哀嚎，走道上的四盏灯只剩一盏苟延残喘，有很多次，他和倒挂在房梁上的哺乳类动物四目相对，免不了吓一大跳。他从没见过和小狗一样大的蝙蝠。

在三楼走廊的尽头，他敲响了那扇铁门。三下，停顿一秒，两下。门上皲裂的绿漆稀里哗啦掉下来，露出里面的锈迹。海风已经将这整个地方腌臜得差不多了，此时正将洋面上的寒冷毫不留情地刺进他的骨髓里。他耐心地忍受着，直到猫眼被什么东西堵住，接着门后响起一系列繁琐的开锁声。

“进来。”那个苍白的光头男人从门缝里招呼他，脸上挂着令人不适的笑容。

房间里堆满了各式各样用途不明的小物件，几乎无从落脚。马达拉斯小心翼翼地踮着脚，同时低头仔细观察。其中有些像化学实验室里的器材，有些则像是从边远教会里偷出来的法器。

“我选择住在这里，是因为可以看见大海。哦，漆黑的楼房，银白的沙滩。”

马达拉斯被男人突如其来的声音吓了一跳，险些绊倒。屋主双手插在口袋里，站在窗户边上，窗帘被完全拉开，窗外飘来海洋的腥臭气味。他用下巴示意警探坐下。警探低头看看床铺，床单上沾满了来历不明的青白色液体，有的地方露出了海绵和弹簧，还有一个装中式快餐的纸盒放在上面，里面的饭粒显示出不健康的绿色。他决定站着。

“你的上司几年前在我这里寄存了一点东西，”他从桌子上拿起一个皱巴巴的牛皮纸袋，“但这本来就这是属于我们的东西。当年他为了拯救一头可怜的野兽，脑袋上扣着个蠢得要死的铁桶，挥舞着一把品味糟糕的电锯，单枪匹马从我们这里把它抢走，打着光明正大的旗号亲手杀害了我们许许多多的兄弟姐妹。”

“许多警探背后都有黑暗的过去。”马达拉斯探员不假思索地说。

“比如说你，对吗？被欲望蛊惑，杀死了自己的亲兄弟，从此就活在那个男人春风般温暖的包庇之下。”他嘴里发出啧啧的声音，“那个臭名昭著的食兽者沃尔特，就这样靠着一己之力庇护了一大帮怪物和杀人犯。”

“我一点也不会因为你知道这事而感到惊讶，”警探面无表情，“你是曼西斯的人，继续讲。我想听。”

帕奇流露出欣赏的神情，“难怪他会看中你啊，小警察。你很优秀，也很适合这一行，但遗憾，我没什么故事可以分享。拿走你上司的赃物，然后离开吧。”

马达拉斯一只手接过纸袋，另一只手从枪套里拔出手枪，抵在帕奇的脑袋上，“随便讲点什么。讲点对我的上司有用的情报。我刚才在这附近找到了至少四个可以藏匿你尸体的地点。这座旅馆除了你之外只有一个又聋又哑的皮条客住在楼下，如果我开枪，没有人会在意。”

尽管被枪抵着脑袋，帕奇还是吃吃地笑了。

“那就告诉你一个大秘密吧，”他脸上再次流露出那种让人极为不适的笑容，“你们条子始终把米克拉什当成疯子，觉得从他嘴里问出来的都是些不成逻辑的疯话，就转而审问戴米安，是不是？”

“其实，那个戴米安才是真正的疯子。”

 **很多很多年以前：**  
寄宿学校矗立在海边一大块光秃秃的礁石上，面朝着大海和不远处的灯塔。整栋楼都被漆成黑色，就连窗框和屋内的地板都不例外。戴米安觉得下令把它造成这个样子的人一定很不快乐，估计是个长着长长的酒糟鼻子、永远夹不住单片眼镜的老巫婆，养着一条同样闷闷不乐的老哈巴狗（没能活到十岁就被鲨鱼拖进海里吃了），家里的儿子好吃懒做，去海对岸讨生活，结果因为偷面包被那个国家的人打死了。米克拉什曾经抠下过一小块松动的石砖，于是他们发现那黑色已经渗透进了岩石内部。

然而沙滩是银白色的。就像要反抗校工和学监们霸道的独裁，不管是沙砾本身还是从海里冲上来的东西，都像凌晨北方夜空中的星辰那样闪烁着傲然的白光。每到春夏傍晚，乖乖留在宿舍里的孩子就会趴在窗户边上，望着海平面上缓缓下沉的夕阳，和沙滩上那群牧羊犬般追赶着淘气孩子们的大人。他们的影子会在这个过程中变换很多种颜色，紧接着连他们自己也变成影子，最后彻底消失在黑夜中。等到晚饭时间，乖孩子们聚集在门廊里，就会看见每个大人手里都提着一个坏孩子的耳朵，排着队，从那条鹅卵石铺成的小路上走来。所有人都饥肠辘辘，所有人都变成了银白色的沙子人，但是永远只有孩子们脸上洋溢着快乐的神情。

但是一到秋冬季节，海风都变成了刀子。这样一来，不管是乖孩子还是坏孩子都得待在教室里，背诵那些他们永远没法完全弄明白的教义，尝试配平一条又一条化学式，哪也不能去。

米克拉什被送来之前，戴米安一个人住在塔楼顶层的小房间，只有一群灰恹恹的肥胖海鸟陪伴在他身边。他总会偷带一点面包回寝室，鸟儿们有时候会响应他的呼唤，聚拢到窗台上，有时候则连理都懒得理他。后来米克拉什搬进了他的房间，年纪比他小三岁，心理年龄却像是只有三岁，所有孩子都不喜欢他，大人也讨厌他，但戴米安很高兴，他头一回拥有了室友。

起初，大人们给米克拉什安排了“特殊”的课程。所谓“特殊”，指的就是给那些心理年龄比实际年龄小很多的孩子准备的课程。但是只过了半个月，米克拉什就出现在了大孩子们的课堂里。虽然他没法像“正常”孩子那样流畅地讲话，却能做出全班没人能做出来的化学题，还轻松掌握了一些只有大人会用的奥术，就连那些让所有人都头疼的经书，他也能倒背如流。理所应当地，他得到了大人的偏爱，能够吃最好的饭菜，也不用再轮班起大早出去打水了。但米克拉什总会把好吃的东西包到衣袖里，带回宿舍给戴米安，轮到戴米安打水的日子，他也总会揉着惺忪的睡眼，两人结伴迎着冷风出门去。他们互相照顾，互相依赖，在两人交织着漆黑与苍白的小小童年里为彼此争取尽可能多的暖色调。

这一切让本就不喜欢米克拉什的孩子们的统一战线更加坚固了。戴米安原本是乖孩子们中间的领头人，渐渐却被排挤到了坏孩子的行列里去。他本人对此毫不在乎，直到有一天，他发现几个乖孩子正在密谋将米克拉什丢进海里去，吓得他一口气跑进了职工宿舍，连续敲了半个钟头的门，才得以将这一恶劣事件告知学监。那几个孩子受到了惩罚，却因此对塔楼顶上的男孩们产生了更深的怨恨。对戴米安而言，持续一整年的提心吊胆和勾心斗角就从这一刻开始了。他一夜又一夜连觉都睡不好，把一块磨尖了的鹅卵石藏在枕头底下，死死盯着对面床铺上的米克拉什，生怕什么人趁着夜色闯进来对他们下手。

那年戴米安十岁，米克拉什七岁。他们世界的全部只有一座寄宿学校和一片沙滩那么大。因此，两个男孩都不知道，那些孩子只是图一时嘴快，并不敢真的做什么。而戴米安同样不知道，米克拉什听到了他所听到的，看到了他所看到的。每一夜他终于在恐慌中睡熟之后，米克拉什就会睁开双眼，望着他被笼罩在月光下的面孔，注视很久，很久。

次年秋天的第一个清晨，戴米安起床时没有看见米克拉什。他打着哈欠走向位于一楼的礼拜堂，在经过门廊的时候，发现大人们和孩子们纷纷聚集在门口的沙滩上，围成一圈，低着头，不知道在看什么。他吓坏了，三两步冲上去，挤进人群里一看，这才松了口气。曾经密谋着要把米克拉什丢进海里的那几个孩子齐齐躺在沙子里，都已经被海水浸泡得湿透，皮肤发青，肌肉浮肿，舌头翻出口腔。

有人在拉拽戴米安的袖口，他扭过头，发现是米克拉什，后者脸上带着恶作剧得逞的笑容，做了个“嘘”的手势，指指远处的树林和灌木，意思是他们可以趁现在逃跑了。戴米安发现他笑得那么无暇，简直像个天使一样。

他们悄悄走回校舍边上，确认没有人在往这边看之后，拔腿就往树林里跑。米克拉什跑得更快，那么坚定，一次也没有回头，期间戴米安屡次想回头看一眼有没有人追上来，但每当这时候，米克拉什抓着他的手就会紧一紧。提醒着他，“不要回头”。

他们一直全速跑了十几分钟，穿过小树林，跑到一处草木更茂盛的临海沙地上，双双累瘫在草地里。原来这是一座小岛，四面环海，他们不出半天就会被愤怒的大人抓回去，遭一顿皮肉之苦。他们回望彼此，戴米安忧心忡忡，却发现米克拉什笑得很灿烂，于是他们都笑了起来，一只寄居蟹匆匆从他们中间爬过。

戴米安把气喘匀了，坐起身子。汗水浸透了身上的衣物，海风冻得他发抖。这时候，他觉得自己有必要说些什么。他心中有一些早就需要抒发的情绪，时至今日才串联成文字。

“米可......”

他猛地扭头。沙滩上空荡荡的，洋面上有只白色海鸥起起落落，看上去像个帽子。

“米可，”他重新开口，音量依然压得很低，“你是世界上最可爱的小孩。”

一阵风吹过，树枝和灌木都摇晃起来，像是对于他刚说的话议论纷纷。戴米安的脸红了。他不敢看米克拉什的脸。然而海风没有停止的意思，枝叶的笑声愈演愈烈，紧接着退潮的海浪也参与了进来，一小群军舰鸟开始在他们头顶盘旋。但膨胀的羞耻感竟在戴米安心中催生出勇气，伴随着某种性质恶劣的占有欲。他从沙地上爬起来，朝着那些海浪和禽类宣誓：“我会永远保护你，今后不管发生什么，我都会在你身边。”

神奇的是，风浪止息了，悬在空中的鸟群朝着八个不同方向散去，树枝和灌木仿佛被一只看不见的手攥住，不再摇晃。同时，戴米安的手也被一只手攥住。米克拉什湿软而冰凉的小手抓着他的四根手指，他低下头，发现挚友脸上挂着甜甜的笑。

“我也爱你。”米克拉什说。

一直要到很多年以后，直到他们离开这座小岛，长大成年，建立曼西斯学派之后，戴米安在回忆起这一天的时候才能体会出那句话里包含着怎样分量惊人的、孩童的心灵所无法承载的深情。

 **在审讯室：**  
亨里克坐在那里，久久地坐着。他再也没有什么话可说了。

“再见，警官。祝你好运。”桌对面那个曼西斯的魔鬼微笑着站起来，带起一大片庞然的、公然忤逆物理法则的阴影。亨里克觉得自己变小了，影子不知餍足地从他身上汲取着热量，逐渐幻化成一条生着上百条腿的线形虫的形状。

戴米安贴心地关上了门。审讯室里，老警督和自己的绝望对坐着，时间一秒一秒从空气中蒸发。

然后突然之间在某一秒，一个骇人的发现贯穿了他的整颗大脑。他冲出去，抓到人就问戴米安去哪了，米克拉什去哪了，最后干脆直接奔向门外，但在那里等待着他的是亚楠晦暗的凌晨和空荡荡的街道。

亨里克在台阶上坐下，不断地回想着审讯室里的一幕幕：戴米安脸上时而乍现的那种笑容，明明就和米克拉什本人的如出一辙。

 **在警监办公室：**  
马达拉斯探员坐在一片阴影里，66分局的警监沃尔特则坐在另一片里面。房间里没有开灯，他只能借着窗外熹微的天光观察上司的表情。

这是他第一次当着警监的面到楼上来。视线不敢游移，手脚不敢乱放，唯独心脏像只发狂的公牛在胸腔里来回蹦跳。沃尔特的桌面干净极了，几乎就像是特意清理过一遍，等待着向他揭示某种伟大的奇迹一样。他从帕奇手中得到的那个牛皮纸袋就摆在桌面中间。

“你看过里面的东西吗？”警监的声音从黑暗里传来，他那双手交握着放在光芒里，没有戴手套。马达拉斯既想盯着它们看又不敢看太久。他咽了口唾沫，摇摇头。

他的上司轻笑了一声。撑开袋口，一只手伸进去，从里面拿出了那个马达拉斯探员做梦也想不到的物件。

是那个失踪了数年的小音乐盒。

“有个说法，”沃尔特把音乐盒的盖子掀开，从里面传出诡异的乐声，“叫做，‘必要之恶’。如果我们想要打赢一场仗，那么牺牲就是不可避免的。”

马达拉斯探员抬起头，看着上司绕过桌子，在那渎神的乐声中一步一步朝自己走来。直到他完全现身在那黯淡光芒之下，警探才看清楚，他的嘴唇和脸颊上都沾染着鲜血。

沃尔特垂下眼帘，俯下身子，光芒在他的脸上变得无比璀璨。警探已经无法移动视线了。他感觉到，上司冰凉的手指一根一根贴敷在自己的手背上，滑向手腕。沃尔特的触摸仿佛有一种魔力，将冬日的静电和盛夏的高温一股脑注入到他的血管里。

接着，当他反应过来的时候，沃尔特的嘴唇已经贴上了他的。他的双手猛地攥紧，而沃尔特的手指也掐进了他的手腕。警探闭上眼睛，他察觉到，上司的吻并不温柔，也毫无爱意，似乎目的只是想把那些血液送到他嘴里。这跟他每个夜晚在梦境中体验到的大相径庭，却远比梦境更令他心神荡漾。于是他尽可能认真地体会那些血液的味道，感受着腥气中散发的甜味，将它们连同唾液一并咽下。

他们交织的气息分开了。马达拉斯睁开眼睛，神色朦胧，他的上司却重新俯下身，用湿漉漉的气音折磨他的耳垂。

“我亲爱的，亲爱的小蛇，”他嗓音里野兽般诡丽的色彩和音乐盒里传出的乐声交相辉映，“狩猎就要重新开始了。你听到血液的召唤了吗？”

然而马达拉斯探员根本没听清沃尔特都说了什么。他长长地、缓慢地吐出一口气，近乎在满足感中休克。这真好。这样就已经最好了。他想。我此生再也不奢求什么了。

 **在警督办公室：**  
亨里克看着镜子，镜子里是他自己。他看见自己眼球里爬虫般的红色脉络，也清晰地看见额角血管跳动的节奏。他的意识漂浮在天花板上，从一个客观的角度观看自己的办公室。尽管已经用冷水洗过脸，他眼前的世界依旧像个被压扁的盒子，像极了那天的生日会上，被踩扁的蛋糕盒和从里面流淌出来的蛋糕尸体。

他闭上眼睛极快地抹了把脸，收起镜子，拧亮台灯，把洗好的马克杯重新拿出来，又弯腰从桌子底下的纸箱里找出一包速溶美式咖啡粉。所有审讯都已经结束，夜已逼近尾声，但66分局里向来只有白昼。接下来，还有许多份永远不会有人去看的报告等着他写，许多证物和文件需要他亲自签名归档、上交给沃尔特再过目一遍，然后由楼下那个从外地来的警校实习生推着小车送到证物室去，丢进积灰的角落，重新豢养新的蚁群和菌落。

想象中那副画面呛进了呼吸道，他突然咳嗽起来，不得不撑着桌角稳住身体。咳嗽在他的肺叶里一丛叠着一丛疯长，永无宁日，唾液尝起来像不锈钢。

老警督直起身子，孤独开始在寂静之中咆哮。他从未感受过此时此刻这种挫败感，他强烈地觉得，自己再也不被世界需要。所谓公平、正义，那些他守了二十年的道，他从警校开始就深信不疑的公理，统统都不被世界需要。他从脑海深处搜刮出一点愤怒——尽管放了一夜已经凉了——他逼视着桌角的加斯科因和薇奥拉，逼视着积压在办公室角落的卷宗，逼视着那里面的恶魔，逼视着被百叶窗切割成细条的街道，逼视着窗玻璃上自己的逼视。

紧接着他发现就连自己的愤怒也疲老无力。他的胫骨发疼，雨又下起来了。

 **亚楠日出：**  
警方因证据不足释放了曼西斯学派的领导者米克拉什。八年以来，这已经是第七次。

年轻的太阳从地平线上升起来，光芒所及之处空空如也，仿佛这世上还没诞生行人，也还没有道路。微缩倒置的城市被装在雨点里，淅淅沥沥从天而降，洒在大地上唯二的两个生命身上。他们自离开警局的那一刻就手拉着手，全速往前奔跑，一口气跑过了数个街区。

戴米安远远望着自己的老师兼挚友一边模仿狼嚎一边四处撒欢地跑，时不时仰起脖子用嘴承接雨水，偶尔回过头看着他痴痴地笑，似乎对刚刚过去的一整夜里发生的事情浑然不知，似乎他们又回到了小时候——或者从未离开过小时候，那座黑漆漆的寄宿学校和那片苍白的沙滩。和那时一样，这世界上只有他们。

他朝前迈出两步，膝盖突然一软，跪倒在地上。整整一夜的精神高度紧绷令他近乎崩溃。他直到现在才想起来后怕，心脏跳得像是要爆炸，他趴下来，浑身发抖，重重地喘气。一切都跟做梦一样，他不敢相信自己真的和米克拉什一起，从那个业已被害虫攻陷的警局里、从那位鹰一样的老警督眼皮底下全身而退了。

“我说过，会没事的。”

他抬起头，米克拉什弯腰朝他伸出一只手，身后是冉冉升起的灿烂朝阳。他拽住那只手，一点点站起来，米克拉什引导着他，微笑着，浸泡进晨光里。

戴米安不由得裹紧外套。阳光冷极了。

全文完


End file.
